wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jastor Gallywix
Trade Prince Gallywix is the much-maligned leader of the Bilgewater Cartel, one of the most powerful goblin trade guilds on Kezan. Despite betraying his own people in a petty act of vengeance, he retains his position as Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel in its service to the Horde. Biography Immediately prior to the Cataclysm, Gallywix was on the verge of losing his Trade Prince status and viewed many of his fellow goblins as threats to his position. As luck would have it, he was the only one that owned a ship at Bilgewater Port at the time triggered Mount Kajaro's eruption, and he seized upon the opportunity to take advantage of the populace. Charging an exorbitant amount of money, he happily took his people's life savings, offering them a ride to safety. His plan was to actually sell them into servitude. En route, the ship passed by where the Alliance were attacking the Horde just off the coast of the Lost Isles. Rather than risk witnesses or additional attackers, the Alliance sank their vesselhttp://www.worldofraids.com/topic/17062-cataclysm-hands-on-goblin-starting-experience. Gallywix survived the destruction of his ship, utilizing one of his few escape pods. He was the first to be rescued, though offers little in thanks. Instead, he continues with his grand scheme of enslavement, forcing his fellow goblins and members of the Bilgewater Cartel to mine for kaja'mite in the Gallywix Labor Mine. His plans are foiled when the goblins escape and team up with , whom they rescued from the Alliance. Gallywix, recognizing Thrall possesses much more power than he, decides to surrender and pledge his allegiance, and the Bilgewater Cartel, to the Horde. Gallywix promises the Warchief he will run the Cartel differently, and Thrall promises him the land in Azshara for the goblins to make their new home. After the goblins use their engineering skills to carve out a district in Orgrimmar and reform the Azsharan landscape, Gallywix is strangely nowhere to be found. Quests * * Objective of * Quotes : : : : : : : : : : : Images Image:Gallywix-large.jpg|Official Gallywix artwork Image:Gallywix in a spider tank.jpg|Gallywix in Kezan TradePrinceGallywixSS.jpg|Gallywix after being rescued by players at Shipwreck Shore Notes *In an early Cataclysm demo, this character was called Trade Prince Maldy. By the start of Cataclysm's closed beta, Maldy had been renamed to Trade Prince Gallywix. There still is a reference to Gallywix's old name, with the item Maldy's Falcon saying that Maldy was the predecessor to Gallywix as Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel. *He may be related to Grand Foreman Puzik Gallywix of the Venture Company. * Concept artwork for Gallywix shows him as a large and overweight goblin with a tophat. This may mean that his current model is a placeholder, or that his original model was cut due to time or development constraints. * Occasionally, when you click on him, he will say, "Stay out of my Pool." Which is possibly a reference to , a character from the show . He often says the same sentence and has a similar voice. * He may be loosely based on better known as "Boss Tweed", a 19 century american official infamous for being extremely corrupt. Satire drawings of Tweed much resemble early artwork of Gallywix. Controversial future Many people have noticed the strangeness in Thrall appointing Gallywix as leader. Even the Bilgewater goblins themselves are portrayed as hating Gallywix and thinking of him as a traitor. In a starting quest, one goblin even calls him a monster and expresses horror at the possibility of his survival. Gallywix's crimes, follies and other evidence of his incompatibility with being Trade Prince are that he: # Was going to lose his status as Trade Prince before the eruption of Mount Kajaro anyway. # Tried to sell his entire race and cartel into slavery after taking their life's savings. # Hates the player, frequently berates and threatens him or her and swears vengeance against him or her. # Hired Southsea Freebooters to kill the player's party guests. # Trapped, enslaved and brainwashed most of the Bilgewater Cartel in the Gallywix Labor Mine. # Hired the Steamwheedle Sharks after enslaving his own Cartel to kill the player and the resisting members of the Bilgewater Cartel. # Went to war with the surviving Horde and Bilgewater Cartel resistance on the Lost Isles using the Steamwheedle Sharks and Southsea Pirates as mercenaries, as well as brainwashed members of his own cartel for manual labor. # Attempted to murder the player and former Warchief Thrall. # Is hated by nearly all the orcs, Warchief Hellscream included, as well as all the player-friendly goblins. # Despite having his own Palace in Azshara, he is not in it, nor is he anywhere in-game beyond the goblin starting zone despite having a voice set indicating he is supposed to be within the Palace. Gallywix was even attempting to kill Thrall right before he was re-appointed leader by Thrall. It is possible that he is hoping that being stuck with a horrible leader for a while might make the Goblins more open to Horde leadership. After all, if goblins get stuck with Gallywix long enough, any other goblin will seem to be an improvement. On the other (and considerably more controversial) hand, Gallywix represents the pinnacle of traditional goblin values; he exhibits all the often negatively thought of attributes of goblin culture (greed, narcissism, gluttony, etc.), but greatly amplified beyond that of an average goblin. He may have value to the Horde in that way. As Gallywix is highly unpopular (both in the game and in reality) and every other racial leader is at least nice to their own people, he may only be Trade Prince temporarily. Supporting this is Thrall's dialogue that Gallywix will lead "for now” and that, beyond the goblin starting zone, Gallywix does not yet exist in-game, making the goblins the only race not to have an in-game leader. A possible replacement exists as Boss Mida, a product of the fan-made Trade Princess Movement, who runs the Goblin Slums. Thrall's intentions, however, may be more far sighted than we realize. Thrall knows perfectly well that Garrosh is not fully up to leading yet and is counting on the other Horde leaders to keep him in check until he grows into his role. The goblins are a potential spanner in the works, though. If Thrall had a new leader appointed in Gallywix's place, the odds are high that new leader is someone who would feel grateful to the Horde for its aid...grateful enough, perhaps, to not question Garrosh or work against him if need be. Nor can Thrall tell his new member nation "Welcome to the Horde, don't turn your back on the guy in charge". With Gallywix, Thrall has someone who will do exactly that without Thrall having to do anything to ensure it. Gallywix can keep Garrosh vigilant in a way no other Horde leader could, but with the goblins as a whole being a lesser risk than other races of the Horde. Another possibility behind Thrall’s logic is that he chose Gallywix to lead the goblins because he is overall incompetent when it comes to inconspicuous subversion and subtle manipulation, which another, more prominent leader of the goblins could easily do, easily throwing off the balance of power among the fragile, post-Cataclysm Horde leadership. While Gallywix may be a threat to freedom, it’s not because he’ll be underhandedly trying to take over the Horde. His tactics tend to be far more blatantly corrupt and morally wrong, while at the same time he himself grows increasingly complacent as Trade Prince within the Horde. Patch changes * References External links ;In-game ;Official lore : : Category:Goblins Category:Bilgewater Cartel Category:Kezan NPCs Category:Lost Isles NPCs Category:Azshara NPCs